The present invention relates to a hammer with a shock-reduction structure, and especially to a device suitable to be used in a hammer to reduce the reacting force from the knock of a hammer to a user""s hand.
With reference to FIG. 1. a prior art hammer 10 is illustrated. In general, the portion of the handle 102 that is gripped by the user is further enclosed by a handle cover 20 made of plastics and rubber. The handle cover 20 provides friction between the user""s hand and handle for providing a better grip and thus preventing slippage during use. The handle cover 20 has the additional function of reducing the reacting force from the knock of the hammer 10.
When the prior art hammer 10 knocks, the shock-wave from the hammer head 101 is transferred to the handle 102, and then to the rubber handle cover 20. The rubber handle cover 20 is directly and tightly engaged with the handle and the user""s hand. The handle cover 20 has a better holding feeling due to the rubber material, however, the cover cannot fully absorb the shock-wave from a knock. Since the shock force from a knock of the hammer is directly transferred to the handle cover 20 through the handle 102, it acts on the user""s hand through the handle cover 20 since there is no shock absorption structure or isolating structure as the shock wave transfers in the handle 102. Moreover, in general, the rubber handle cover 20 does not have good elasticity, and therefore, the shock absorption effect is confined. As a user uses the hammer for a long period of time, the reacting shock force from knocking will transfer to the user""s hand so that the hand will ache or is even injured.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a hammer with a shock-reduction structure. The rear section of the handle is formed as an H shaped rod for being engaged by the handle cover made of plastic or rubber. At a lateral side of a front section of the H shaped rod, a plurality of front holes at selected positions is installed and at a lateral side of a rear section of the H shaped rod, a plurality of rear holes at selected positions is installed. The number of rear holes is larger than or equal to the number of front holes. Thus, a hammer with a shock-reduction structure of the present invention is achieved. The holes delete and dissipate the reacting force, and the space serves to hinder the transfer of the shock wave from the hammer to the user""s hand. Therefore, a shock reduction effect of a hammer is achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammer with a shock-reduction structure, wherein a lower rear section of the H shaped rod is formed with a groove which is engaged with the handle cover so as to be formed with a space for shock reduction. The space between the bottom of the H shaped rod of the handle and the handle cover serves to block the direct transfer of the shock wave to the user""s hand. The handle cover has a predetermined compressing function, which can absorb slight vibrations so that the user""s hand has no feeling of vibration.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.